pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (XY). Synopsis As the Gym Leaders try to suppress the Ultimate Weapon, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor go through the incinerator room, where they meet up with Clemont. Going through the halls, they find Emma, as well as tall man, AZ, who tells the story about the Ultimate Weapon and its creator. At the end, the group finds Lysandre, whom Trevor has a lot of disdain about. Chapter Plot Bryony watches as the group struggles to seal the Ultimate Weapon. She is not surprised Lysandre did not consider any of them as "the chosen ones", since she knows well they can't prevent the Ultimate Weapon's activation. Bryony notices not only the psychic and the flying-type Pokémon fly in the air, but other Pokémon float as well. Bryony detects and sees they are using tactics of Volume III's page 1048 and Volume VI's page 470. Bryony sends Bisharp, who attacks Wulfric's Avalugg, Valerie's Mr. Mime and Grant's Tyrantrum, knocking them down. Bryony suspects Valerie had Mr. Mime solidify the air itself, allowing everyone to stand on it. Ramos senses Bryony is quite knowledgeable to have read the book, the Pokémon Battle Encyclopedia, to know the tactics they used. Bryony thinks it is a shame Ramos is a Gym Leader, since he also read the same book. Ramos thinks the same, since they could discuss about such books. Since they are enemies, Ramos has Gogoat use Horn Leech on Bisharp. Ramos admits his love to the flowers as a gardener, but has never seen in 50 years as dreadful as the Ultimate Weapon. Ramos thinks this flower, which has not spouted for 3000 years, should not be allowed to grow. Bryony disagrees, claiming each flower deserves that. Trevor notices the Ultimate Weapon is opening, but Tierno and Shauna claim they have to be going. Olympia warns them they must not draw attention to themselves, asking them they have to go below, where Xerneas is standing. Olympia orders them to go, while she and the other Gym Leaders suppress the Weapon from activating. Tierno puts on his Rolling Skates and holds Shauna and Trevor, skating off. Bryony notices the "brats" are going to the incinerator room. Suspecting they want to go to the headquarters through the incinerator, Bryony calls Bisharp back and flies off to stop them. Bryony has Bisharp attack Tierno, since Bryony will not allow them to disrupt Lysandre's plans. However, an arm wraps around Tierno's leg and pulls him, Shauna and Trevor into the incinerator. The group meets up with Clemont, who is glad to see them here. Clemont asks what are they doing here and is shown his glasses present the image of Geosenge Town. Clemont has to thank whoever brought the glasses to them, but Shauna considers Clemont silly, since he is the mastermind of these inventions, as she puts the glasses onto Clemont. Shauna reminds them Bryony mentioned Lysandre, while Clemont remembers that man descends from a royal family, the inventor of the Holo Caster - and is the leader of Team Flare. Clemont admits he also finds this hard to believe, since Lysandre was a generous man, who gave much money for the research towards trainers and Pokémon. However, Clemont knows well Lysandre was also the one that stole the electricity from Lumiose City to power the Ultimate Weapon. He also remembers Lysandre mentioned taking from the weak and give to the strong, to create a more beautiful world. Shauna doubts that would be a beautiful world. Suddenly, a voice speaks that is the idea of a world with balance. Shauna asks Tierno not to speak in that tone, but notices a man, in the cell, speaking to them. A tall man speaks Lysandre wishes to destroy Kalos - including Pokémon and people. The group is startled by this tall man, making Shauna wonder if he is even a human. Suddenly, Emma appears, who asks them to meet AZ. The group remembers Emma was a member of Cassius' gang. Emma confirms this, as well as the fact she is AZ's friend. Trevor feels this man, AZ, resembles Lysandre, yet does not possess the intimidating look. AZ notices Trevor's Flabébé, seeing the Pokémon is quite beautiful. AZ asks is the Ultimate Weapon activated. Trevor asks what does he know about it, but AZ claims he has no time to explain, for Lysandre must be stopped. Trevor and Shauna warn the Ultimate Weapon is about to bloom and the Gym Leaders are trying everything to stop it from actvating. AZ fears Lysandre had used the key already. AZ claims they may have a chance if they took the key. Emma explains Lysandre supposedly took AZ's key. The children understand and Tierno has Corphish use Guillotine, crushing the bars and setting AZ free. Shauna commends Corphish, since the special training at Laverre City taught Corphish this new move. As AZ takes the children towards the halls, he tells a story of a man and his Pokémon, whom the man loved very much. A war began and both the man and the Pokémon took part in it. While the man survived, he was given a box years later, with the deceased Pokémon, Floette, in it. The man promised to do anything to bring Floette back and built the machine. While the man succeeded in bringing Floette back to life, he couldn't forgive the world, which hurt his Pokémon. The machine was transformed into the Ultimate Weapon, to destroy the world. This even ended the war. However, Floette, seeing how many lives were taken to resurrect it, left the man. Trevor wonders who the man is. Suddenly, the group arrives to a chamber, where they find X and his Pokémon, defeated. The group rushes towards X and notice Xerneas, whose antlers are blue. They also notice Lysandre, his Mega Gyarados, Mienfoo and Pyroar. AZ notices the key in the slot, behind where Lysandre stands. Trevor becomes enraged, ignoring X, for they have to pull the key out first. Trevor starts yelling and has Clemont use the Aipom Arm to push Trevor towards the platform, where Lysandre is standing. Trevor demands the key out to be pulled. Lysandre dares Trevor if he is the "chosen one", he can defeat Lysandre first and pull the key out. Trevor angrily replies he does not want to be chosen and has Flabébé, out of his backpack, launch Solarbeam, knocking Lysandre away from the platform. Shauna and Tierno commend Trevor's plan worked and Clemont pushes them towards the platform. Together, the three children pull out the key, as Y, outside, pushes the Ultimate Weapon. However, the Weapon fires out, starting to destroy Kalos itself. AZ kneels, devastated they have failed in this task - and all the suffering and pain will begin anew. However, Xerneas speaks to AZ, since it does not have to end this way - for they have new human allies, who can even capture it with Poké Balls. Debuts Pokémon Floette (AZ's) (flashback) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 4 chapters